Stage Presence
by RussianWolf7
Summary: Based on a Glee Kink meme prompt. "Kurt's biggest fantasy is to have sex on a stage, Puck makes it happen." That's about it. PWP
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Stage Presence Chapter One.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Puck

**Warnings:** Sex, eventually.

**Word Count:** 1,100

**Rating:** M.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Glee does not belong to me, these characters aren't mine, they would never do these things, I mean no disrespect, blah blah blah…

**Author's Note:** Based on a Glee Kink Meme prompt:

_Kurt's biggest fantasy is to have sex on a stage, Puck makes it happen._

Enjoy!

_Chapter One._

Kurt was starting to loathe the practice sessions they had in the auditorium. It was bad enough when they were all onstage, performing as a group. He'd keep his eyes on the back of the auditorium, singing to the people in the last row like he was taught, doing it for an entirely less altruistic reason. If he didn't watch himself, didn't specifically make sure he wasn't staring at Puck, he'd find himself constantly gravitating towards him, completely ruining any and all dance steps. It still happened sometimes, but he was starting to get it under control.

Or so he thought.

But then Mr. Schuester had to go and give them this assignment, this stupid, idiotic assignment, and now Kurt was sitting in the audience himself, legs crossed, bag on his lap. He had a death grip on the handle, and his fingers were slowly turning white as he watched Puck perform his solo. The idea was that they needed to learn how to connect to the audience better, so they each needed to do a song, by themselves, on the stage. Puck excelled at this, at least in Kurt's humble opinion. He sat in the middle of the stage, guitar on his lap, seeming to look at no one except him.

"You are like a book for me to read, line after line I read on and on," Puck sang, keeping eye contact with Kurt and Kurt alone. "You are a film for me to see, a string of frames that just goes on and on and on." His voice was low and gravelly, and Kurt was powerless to look away. "And of all the places I've been, name after name it goes on and on." He dragged the words out, somehow making the song last forever. "You are a song for me to sing, a string of verses that goes on and on and on."

The song ended, and Kurt heard everyone clapping, but he couldn't make his hands unclench from his bag.

"Very good, Puck," Mr. Schuester said. "But maybe next time you can connect with the whole audience, rather than just Kurt."

Kurt felt himself turn bright red, and silently hated Puck for being able to shrug it off with some stupid joke. Mercedes nudged him, nodding towards the stage.

"It's your turn, isn't it?"

Kurt's eyes closed. It would be, wouldn't it? "Yeah." He took a deep breath, set his bag down, and walked onto the stage. He had been planning to do his song standing up, but it seemed wiser to sit on the stool Puck had been on, so he could cross his legs. The entirety of Glee was staring up at him expectantly, and he was about to start singing when Puck winked at him. Kurt shot him a death look, not caring that everyone noticed. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"It's late at night and I can't sleep, missing you just runs too deep," Kurt sang. "Oh, I can't breathe thinking of your smile."

"Open your eyes, Kurt!" Mr. Schuester called from the audience. "How can you connect if you can't see us?"

Kurt's eyes flew open. He hadn't been aware that he had closed them in the first place. "Every kiss I can't forget, this aching heart ain't broken yet. Oh god I wish I could make you see." Why had he picked this song again? He couldn't remember. He caught Mercedes' eyes, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Cause I know this flame isn't dying, so nothing can stop me from trying."

Kurt glanced at Puck, unable to help himself. Puck seemed oddly subdued, and he was looking at Kurt with a strange intensity that nearly made his voice crack. "Baby you know that, maybe it's time for miracles, cause I ain't giving up on love." He couldn't look away, couldn't do anything other than sing. "You know that, maybe it's time for miracles, cause I ain't giving up on love. No, I ain't giving up on us."

Kurt could feel terrible things starting—er, continuing—to happen below his waist, and he readjusted himself. "I just wanna be with you, cause living is so hard to do when all I know is trapped inside your eyes." Puck's eyes were like fire, lighting him up and making his stomach burn. "The future I cannot forget, this aching heart ain't broken yet. Oh god I wish I could make you see." He flowed into the chorus, hardly thinking about the music or lyrics or anything other than Puck. Kurt had finally placed the look Puck was giving him—it was like he was a dessert, something to wait for, build up the anticipation before finally giving in. It took everything he had to keep singing, to leap off the stage and into Puck's arms.

"Baby can you feel it coming, you know I can hear it hear all the souls." Kurt's voice wavered. "Baby can you feel me feel you?" Puck inclined his head ever so slightly, and suddenly Kurt didn't know if he could finish the song. Gathering every ounce of strength he had, he sang the chorus for the last time.

There was a split second between the end of his song and when people started to applaud, but he didn't have the focus to notice the looks that got exchanged. "That was…really good," Mr. Schuester said, and Kurt did notice the hint of apprehension in his voice. "Maybe we should wrap it up for the day. Finish tomorrow." He stood up and left, the rest of the Glee club following.

Kurt, however, stayed on stage. Even if he had wanted to get up, he couldn't, not in his current condition. Puck also stayed, slouched low in his seat and keeping his eyes on Kurt. Mercedes shot Kurt one last look, but he glared at her, and she left without saying anything. Puck continued to stare at him, letting the silence play out.

"So." Kurt's voice came out unnaturally high.

"So."Puck's voice was low and gravelly, the perfect opposite of Kurt's.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Did you know that I've always wanted to be screwed on stage?"

Puck's eyes widened infinitesimally. "No, Hummel, I didn't know that."

"Well, are you going to just sit there, or will you get your ass up here and do something about it?"

Puck stood up, and even from way up on the stage, Kurt could see he was as aroused as he was. "Don't get your panties in a twist," he said. "I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Stage Presence Chapter Two.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Puck

**Warnings:** Sexytimes.

**Word Count:** 1,051

**Rating:** M.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Glee does not belong to me, these characters aren't mine, they would never do these things, I mean no disrespect, blah blah blah…

**Author's Note:** That was fun! I can't wait to start the next one =^.^=

_Chapter Two._

Kurt had to work to keep his breathing even as Puck walked down the aisle and up the stairs. They didn't say anything, but kept their eyes locked, trying to stare each other down. It was a constant struggle between them, deciding who was on top. To be honest, it was one of Kurt's favorite parts of their relationship. At the very least, it was what made the sex so good.

Puck inserted himself into Kurt's space, grabbing his knees, pulling his legs apart and standing between them. "So," he said, keeping his hands on Kurt's thighs, slowly moving them higher.

"So." Kurt's eyes fluttered, and he fought to regain his control.

"You want to be fucked on stage?"

Kurt licked his lips. "So?"

Puck smiled, only it was really more of a smirk, and maybe even a leer. "That's pretty hot."

"I think so." Puck's hands suddenly reached the bulge in his pants, and Kurt closed his eyes, unable to stop the moan that escaped his mouth.

"Do you get off on people watching you?" he asked, massaging him through the denim. "Is that it? Do you want all of Glee still here, watching you? Watching me turn you into an incoherent puddle of sexiness?"

Kurt grabbed one of Puck's arms, feeling the muscles, needing something to anchor on so he didn't fall off the stool. "Not all of them."

Puck started working on his button, then his zipper. "No? Tell me who, Hummel."

Kurt gave up any pretense of trying to be in control; this was too good to fight. "Finn," he gasped.

Puck slipped his hand into Kurt's pants, wrapping a hand around him. "Still?" he asked. "Even after everything I've done for you, you still want him?"

It was hard to think, and Kurt couldn't figure out what the right answer was. "No," he said, thrusting into his hand. "I want him to watch so he can—_ohh_, Puck—see what he missed out on."

Puck smirked again. "I like that," he said, stroking him. "Finn jealous. Maybe getting hot watching us?"

Kurt moaned, hips bucking up. "Yeah."

"Would you let him jerk off?" Puck asked, moving his hands faster.

"No." The word was strong amidst his breathy gasps. "Definitely not."

Puck was enjoying this more than he cared to admit. "What should we do?" he asked. "What do you want Finn to see?"

"Mmm," Kurt groaned. "I want, _ahh, _to suck you off."

Puck grinned. "Get up."

Kurt slid forward, leaning against Puck for balance. He really was a mess, and standing was suddenly one of the hardest things he'd done. Puck, realizing this, held onto him, slowing turning until their positions were reversed. He scooted up, sitting on the stool, and Kurt sank to his knees. Puck rested a hand on the back of his head, gently stroking his hair as he unzipped his pants and pulled him out. Puck hissed at the sudden coolness, then immediately moaned at the warmness of Kurt's mouth.

"Oh, baby." Kurt gave the best head Puck had ever gotten, girl or boy, and this was no exception. In fact, Puck wasn't sure if it had ever been this good before. Kurt did something amazing with his tongue, swirling it around him, and he moaned again. "Kurt, _fuck_." His words reverberated through the empty auditorium, echoing in the silence.

Kurt's hands were everywhere, teasing his inner thighs, gently squeezing his sac, stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He was moaning too, whimpering quietly in the back of his throat. Puck was thrusting into him, watching as he slid in and out of his pert little mouth. If this was what auditorium sex was like, this was the beginning of a beautiful kink. He might need to look into getting Finn involved, if this was what it did to Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm gonna—_shit_," he moaned. Kurt picked that moment to deep throat him. He nearly screamed, tightening his grip on his hair. He came, hard, exploding into his mouth. Kurt swallowed expertly, not letting him go until he had completely cleaned him. He wiped his mouth and stood up, smiling wickedly.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked, leaning over for a kiss.

Puck grabbed him, slamming their lips together. "You know it." He stood up, wrapping his arms around Kurt, holding him close. He could feel his erection pressing against his stomach, a reminder that they weren't done yet. "What do you want?" he asked, kissing Kurt's temple.

Kurt ground against him. "Make Finn jealous," he whispered.

Puck slid his hands under his shirt, exploring the familiar terrain. "You have a killer body," he said, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor. "Especially your ass." He tugged his jeans down, and Kurt deftly stepped out of them. Puck grabbed said ass, massaging it. "And you're so fucking tight." He slipped a finger in him, easily finding his prostate.

Kurt let out a hoarse scream, continuing to grind against him. "God, Puck, again."

Puck slid another finger in, scissoring, making Kurt scream again. "I don't have any lube," he said.

Kurt groaned. "Blow me."

"With pleasure." Puck kissed his way down his body, stopping occasionally to lick or bite him, leaving red marks in his wake. He kept his fingers in Kurt's ass and took him in his mouth, sucking him, loving the taste. It wasn't often he did this, and he made a note to make it a more regular part of their sex life. It only took a minute or two for Kurt to come, moaning incoherently. Puck pulled him down onto his lap. "Was it good, babe?"

Kurt made some sort of affirmative noise, settling further into Puck's arms. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Puck kissed his cheek. "Y'know, I could probably get Finn to watch sometime."

Kurt stiffened. "Yeah?"

Puck grinned. "He owes me a favor or two."

He considered it. "Must be a pretty big favor."

"So?"

Kurt smiled. "So…so, that sounds pretty hot. Especially if we did it in here."

"Consider it done."

4


End file.
